


Day in the Life of the Haruno Family

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 700 AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Neji? Dead? The fuck were y'all watching; my mans ain't dead, No Angst, The Next Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: Snippets into the daily lives of Sakura and Hinata Haruno and their family.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura comes home late.

“I’m home.”

 

There was no immediate response to Sakura’s greeting. Not that she was expecting one, she thought with a sigh, locking the front door and sitting down to take off her sandals. It was another busy day at the hospital. A team of genin were badly injured during during an escort mission gone wrong and Sakura had taken immediate action in making sure that the three of them would make it, unlike their sensei.

 

The moment had brought along memories of the first escort mission Sakura had been part of during Team 7’s genin days. Before Sasuke had left and before Sakura had found the focus she needed in order to improve her skill as a kunoichi. She had been 12 then, now she was 27.

 

_ To think so much can happen in 15 years. _ Sakura whistled in disbelief. If someone had told her 12 year old self that she would train under the famous Tsunade Senju and become a master medic-nin that surpassed Tsunade herself, well…. A younger Sakura would probably swoon and hope it got her some edge on being with Sasuke in the future. But now here she was with her Yin Seal, a master medic-nin who somehow managed to stop being a pathetic fangirl and grow into herself.

 

“Welcome home, Sakura.”

 

Sakura jumped up with a jolt, feeling mildly embarrassed when she heard soft giggling coming from her spouse. “Geez, that isn’t funny. We’re trained ninja, you know! I could have instinctively thrown a kunai at you!” She yelled quietly, trying not to wake up everyone else in the house. But when the giggling did not subside, Sakura sighed. Apparently there was no winning for her tonight. “I love how you think my pain is hilarious, Hinata.”

 

Hinata Haruno smiled softly, her lavender eyes shining in the dim hall light. “Sorry, dear.”

 

“I feel no sincerity in your apology,  _ darling _ .” Sakura replied before kissing Hinata right on the mouth, sighing softly as she felt Hinata’s arms wrap around her shoulders. Maybe she did win a little. She had won the Hinata’s heart and in that moment, Hinata’s lips and the feel of her wife’s soft body against hers. “So what are you doing up?” Sakura asked after they had finished kissing.

 

“We were all waiting for you to come home, but I seem to be the only one standing to see you make it.”

 

As they exited the hallway and entered their more spacious living room, Sakura could see the smaller forms of her daughters, Sarada and Himawari cuddled up in a pillow fort on the floor. “Pfff, that was sweet of them. But they didn’t have to stay up. I usually have late nights at the hospital.”

 

“I think they were just hoping you’d be back earlier since this would be the first night we’ve had together in a while.”

 

Sakura’s mind suddenly clicked with an ‘Oh!’. “Hinata, I’m so sorry.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Sakura blinked apologetically. “Today was your first night back home and you spent it waiting up for me when you should have been resting.”

 

Hinata had just gotten back from a mission in Kirigakure that lasted almost a month. It was a diplomacy meeting and with Hinata’s skill in the matter, Naruto had figured she’d be a prime choice for the mission team consisting of Shikamaru and Neji. Because of this, Sakura’s shifts at the hospital had been ending faster, and when she truly couldn’t get out of running her staff, Sarada and Himawari would stay either at Naruto’s or Ino’s. It all depended on who she reached out to first.

 

“I really don’t mind. I know you can’t help what happens at the hospital.”

 

Sakura sighed, she still felt bad regardless of what Hinata said she was fine with. “I’ll make you breakfast in bed in the morning to make up for this.”

 

“Sakura.” Hinata placed a hand on Sakura’s arm.

 

“.... What?”

 

“It’s fine. I’m just happy to be home.”

 

Sakura collapsed onto the floor, right next to her daughters’ pillow fort and so did Hinata. “I’m happy to have you back home. I always forget how much of a handful Sarada and Himawari can be when you’re gone. And how big the bed is.” Sakura said with a pout and Hinata chuckled. “It isn’t funny. I had to cuddle your pillow while you were gone.”

 

Hinata held Sakura’s hand, her eyes warm. “I missed sleeping next to you as well.” She replied, laying her head on Sakura’s shoulder.

 

“Me and my bed head?”

 

“Your bed head is beautiful.”

 

“Oh you.” Sakura chuckled, giving Hinata’s hand a squeeze and sweeping her thumb over the softening calluses on her palms. “You’re just flattering me. I look awful in the morning and yet you always manage to still look like you’re prepared to model for something.”

 

Hinata only hummed softly in response, but her grip on Sakura’s hand didn’t loosen. In turn, Sakura laid her head atop Hinata’s gladly inhaling the smell of Hinata’s cherry blossom scented shampoo. But underneath that, Sakura could still smell the underlying scent of Hinata. It was subtle, barely wafting under the nose if you didn’t pay attention. But Sakura knew the smell of fresh flowers and cinnamon by heart after years of sharing a bed with it. The smell of her wife.

 

_ That’s right, my wife. _ Sakura smiled to herself.

 

To think that she of all people, would be lucky enough to marry Hinata Hyuga.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto might lose a husband and Sakura is officially the not the 'cool mom'.

“I keep telling you to be more careful!”

 

When Sakura laughed nervously in response, Hinata’s eyes narrowed. She was very unamused. “Sorry? I don’t notice it, honestly. I figured that any major wounds I had should take priority than the small ones; those could heal on their own. It’s a waste of chakra.”

 

Hinata’s stern gaze didn’t falter. “That doesn’t mean to come back home with your arm a bloody mess. You could have at least dressed your wound while you were there!” Hinata nearly had a heart attack when Sakura came home from a training session with her right arm sporting a fresh cut, blood no longer flowing but still caking her arm as if something horrific took place. “What were you and Sasuke even training with?!”

 

Sakura’s ‘smile’ widened and she just let out another laugh. Hinata’s lips pursed, trying to contain herself from waltzing right over to the Uzumaki household and tear Sasuke a new one with a long lecture in training safely. But for now, just telling off her wife would have to do and the she knew that pink-haired woman knew what was coming. As fate would have it though, Hinata’s nagging would have to be postponed because-

 

“Mama, what happened to your arm!?”

 

Hinata turned around, eyes laying on her oldest daughter Sarada whose eyes were full of shock. If it weren’t for the circumstance, Hinata would have smiled to herself at how much of Sarada’s looks had taken from Sakura. But that would have to wait. “Your Uncle Sasuke doesn’t know how to hold back and train and Mom is going to have to have a lovely chat with him.” Sarada flinched at the eerily calm smile on Hinata’s face. “Now, if you could guide your other parent to the dining room table while I get my first aid kit, Mom would really appreciate it.” And with that, Hinata left the two of them at the bottom of the staircase.

 

It didn’t take long for a “You made Mom mad, Mama” to escape from Sarada’s mouth, her voice lowered.

 

Sakura chuckled in response. “It’s something Mama does from time to time.”

 

Hinata paid the two of them no mind as she went upstairs to their bathroom. Sakura may have been hailed worldwide as the kunoichi who surpassed Tsunade in strength and in medical ninjutsu, but when it came down to the Sakura Haruno Hinata had become acquainted with over the years, she was really just helpless. She put others before herself almost to the point of exhaustion, will take extra hospital shifts that weren't necessary, and when they were dating Hinata had found out Sakura occasionally skipped meals in favor of work. Sakura had no idea Hinata could ever get so mad until Hinata found out how troublesome her workaholic moods could be.  _ I don’t know what I am going to do with her. _

 

Love her unconditionally even when she does things that are downright silly, a small voice said back.

 

Hinata sighed. That was very true.

 

By the time Hinata came back downstairs, her family were all gathered at the dinner table. Himawari’s blue eyes filled were filled with worry. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Sakura nodded. “Trust me, both your mothers have gone through way worse than this combined and apart!” She lifted her injured arm in a Rosie the Riveter ‘We Can Do It’ pose to try and make an emphasis, but she only winced. “Ow.”

 

“Sakura!” Hinata rushed over to a free seat, setting down the kit. “Don’t move your arm around.”

 

Sakura placed it down gingerly. “I suppose I should have known better. But really, Himawari, Sarada, I’m fine. I just got carried away training. And it isn’t everyday I spar with your uncle, so I was feeling adventurous.” Sakura then caught notice the sharp look Hinata was giving her. “But I think it would be in best interest for Naruto’s marriage if I stopped being adventurous during training.”

 

“I can attest that you are right on the mark with your statement.” Hinata looked at her children. “Can one of you two get me a lukewarm wash cloth? And put a little soap in it?”

 

Himawari stood up from her seat, her wild navy blue hair swaying as she moved. “I’ll do it!” Hinata gave her a brief thanks, before her attention turned back to Sakura’s arm.

 

It was a clean, sharp cut with nothing particularly nasty about it. “That’s good at least.” Hinata murmured to herself. “The two of you shouldn’t go all out when you train.” Sakura gave Hinata a sheepish look in response. “And why didn’t you dress your wound before you came home? I probably wouldn’t have reacted so badly had you taken care of already.”

 

Now Sakura really looked really sheepish, a smile on her face and a chuckle escaping her. “Would you get more upset if I told you that the reason I didn’t dress it was because I just wanted  _ you  _ to be the one to dress it?”

 

Hinata blinked in surprise. 

 

That wasn’t an answer she was expecting.

 

Jade green and lavender stared into each other before Hinata finally said something. “Now I really am sure that you’re helpless. And to think that everyone thinks that it is Naruto who is the most reckless out of the four of you. I’m starting to think that maybe my wife is starting to give the Seventh a run for his money.” Despite herself, a smile worked itself onto Hinata’s face.

 

Sakura laughed full heartedly this time. “Well the two of us definitely outrank Sasuke and Sai.”

 

Sarada sighed. “Mama, I don’t think having Mom dress your wounds counts as something romantic.”

 

No, but it made Hinata smile anyway. Himawari just returned as Sakura said something among the lines of ‘moments between your mother and I aren’t always necessarily  _ romantic _ ’. “It’s the fact that we’re bonding that counts!”

 

“You’re so weird.”

 

“I am not! Hima, tell Sarada I’m not weird at all! I’m a cool mom, right?”

 

“Eeeeh, Mom, I got the wash cloth.”

 

“Hey!” Sakura gawked indignantly, betrayed by her youngest’s clear avoidance of the topic.

 

Hinata couldn’t have held back the laughter even if she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a fun piece for me to write because tbh gentle as Hinata is, I can easily picture her having a secret snappy side to her. But she's loving nonetheless.
> 
> And she and Sasuke now have side beef that may and or may not be addressed in a future chapter lmao, it depends on whether or not anyone would want to see that go down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wants a divorce and a new friend.

“I’m her favorite nephew!”

 

“ _ No _ ,  _ I’m _ her favorite nephew.”

 

Sakura could feel herself sweat dropping at the newest predicament she found herself in. Two of her nephews, Boruto Uzumaki and Inojin Yamanaka, were fighting. And the fight that the two of them were in was definitely more preferable than what they _could_ be fighting over (considering the legendary fights her teammates had back when they were just genin), but this was also definitely a fight she would rather not have to deal with.  _ The things I do for my friends and their children. _

 

“My dads were both of her teammates, she’s my godmother, and not to mention she always spars with me if she has the free time. So face it, I’m the favorite nephew here.” Boruto looked triumphant with his argument.

 

Inojin, on the other hand, looked unfazed. “She’s my godmother too, Boruto. So that statement is invalid. My mom is her best friend. As in, her best friend from childhood. And she’s kept all of the pictures I’ve drawn for her over the years which is far more personal than a few sparring sessions.” A fake smile spread across Inojin’s face, one that Sakura could recognize anywhere. “I’m obviously the nephew she likes the best.”

 

Boruto’s jaw fell open in disbelief, then he closed it before looking right over at Sakura. “Auntie, who’s your favorite nephew?!”

 

Oh perfect.

 

Sakura tried to keep the peace. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re both my favorite nephew. All of you are! You two, Shikadai, Metal Lee. Even Mitsuki is like a nephew to me.” All five boys were very unique and endearing in their own ways. Boruto would always be precious to Sakura, her memories of Hinata being his surrogate solidified Sakura’s own will to be a mother. But that made him no more favorable than her other boys she was seeing grow up in this new era.

 

Metal Lee was a sweetheart, always stopping by for advice in being more confident with himself. He even reminded Sakura of herself and Hinata when they were both younger and not as confident in their own selves. Shikadai made for surprisingly compelling debates when the two of them watched a show together and they had conflicting views on the series’ protagonist. And while Sakura could admit that her initial reaction to Orochimaru’s son being allowed to stay in Konoha was quite skeptical, Mitsuki quickly wedged his way into her heart with his strange sense of humor. They were all a bunch of treasures.

 

But being a bunch of treasures apparently wasn’t the answer neither of the two boys in front of her were looking for.

 

“That’s the answer that all aunts and uncles give their nieces and nephews so no one's feelings get hurt!” Boruto frowned, arms folding. “We want to know who you’re real favorite is.”

 

Inojin nodded in agreement for once. “We promise not to tell the others who it is.” He added, his voice smooth as honey. “We’ll keep it to ourselves only to use it for rubbing it in the other’s face. It’s me, right?”

 

“More like it’s  _ me _ !”

 

“Auntie!” Both boys shouted in unison.

 

_ If only the gods would find someway to distract the two of them right now. _ “What if Hinata and I take you both to your favorite hamburger joint. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

 

“What would be more fun is you not avoiding the question.” Inojin replied, snark seeping into his tone. Both boys stared at her intensely, waiting for whatever her answer would be. Clearly expecting their own name to finally be freed from her lips so they could prepare some sort of smug grin and victory speech about the other being the second favorite at least.

Sakura preferred her counter offer.

 

Running over to her back porch entrance, peeking her head in to see Hinata talking with Ino. “Hinata, help me!” It was a war zone in the backyard and Sakura wanted out. “They won’t believe me when I say I don’t have a favorite nephew.”

 

Ino snickered, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement.“Pfff that sounds like a you problem, Sakura.”

 

“Oh shut up if you aren’t going to help, Pig!” A temple bursted on Sakura’s forehead, but her name calling was light hearted. Some things apparently never changed. Her relationship with Ino still consisted of old nicknames and laughs. Apparently not even purposely tempting to sever their friendship for a pointless rivalry over a boy couldn't remove year of familiarity between them. They still had their petty arguments, but they both knew at the end of the day they would still be each other's best friend. They were practically sisters at this point. “See if I ever help you again during your next shift at the hospital.” It was a bluff, Sakura knew it was totally a bluff on her end.

 

“You will, softie. Besides, my lovely Hinata would make sure you're nice to m-- Oh, hello, son~”

 

Darn it.

 

Inojin and Boruto stood directly behind Sakura now.

 

“So who’s your favorite nephew?”

 

“Hahaha…”  _ Hinataaaa. _ Sakura shot her wife a panicked look.  _ Please. Help. Me.  _

 

Hinata’s only response was to give a closed eyed smile and say, “Yes, dear, who is your favorite nephew?”

 

Sakura could feel the love in her heart dissipate into nothingness.

 

Ino practically cackled.

 

_ Traitor!! _

 

Sakura wanted a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Sakura and Hinata got their divorce after so many years of marriage, smh. (LOL jk)
> 
> Next chapter will probably be put up in a couple of days since this is still a side piece to keep myself thriving with the SakuHina life blood as I manage to get some A Little Pain chapters prepared that way have a good amount of chapters to post weekly while still having enough time to work on future chapters at a leisurely pace. I'm so smart, I scare myself smh.
> 
> I hope you guys find these chapters as amusing as I do ^o^.

**Author's Note:**

> A little side project I have been working on mostly by just writing down while working on several chapters of A Little Pain (i'm trying to get several chapters already in place while going through Naruto again OTL, so many episodes and chapters). But it basically turned into a bunch of drabbles lol. I'm not done with some of the drabbles and there are more coming, but because I already had a few that were done I decided to post them all in one go so expect quick uploads coming up today folks.
> 
> SakuHina is my OTP and no one judge me for it. No one can tell me they wouldn't be a great match for each other. *cue the change my mind meme*


End file.
